The Magic of Cupid
by MarshmellowsSleeping
Summary: It's almost Valentine's Day! Alice is Cupid and it's her job to keep things flowing and help people fall in love while Shun is a Devid and is trying to stop this from happening. What would happen if they fell in love?AlicexShun,DanxRuno,JuliexBilly Enjoy!
1. ThrusFeb172011

**Me:** ! This is a new story! I got this idea from a movie called "You're So Cupid".

**Julie:** Is the movie good? If there's romance, I'm so watching it!

**Marucho:** … I'd rather watch something educational

**Julie:** Seriously? You're so boring -_-

**Me:** Haha…

**Julie and Marucho:** *stare

**Me:** Umm… yeah... let's just start… Please Enjoy! =)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bakugan and the idea of girls being cupid came from the movie "You're So Cupid". I only own the plot.

* * *

**

**Alice's P.O.V.**

"Ekkkk! It's almost Valentine's Day!" Julie squeaked. We were in the girls' washroom to get away from people during lunch. This was the worst hangout place but the other places were taken.

"Julie! Stop squealing!" Runo complained angrily. Valentine's Day was close and people were planning events. Besides helping everyone out, I had a more important job. I was Cupid. Yes the baby in a diaper that shoots arrows. That's just a disguise other cupids made up so they wouldn't know who we actually are. Even though it was amazing to have magic, it sometimes gets hard to hide… like the tattoo that was stuck to me since I was born. It was on the back of my neck. The tattoo was two pairs of angel wings on a heart and a halo on top of it. It was definitely inconvenient. In eighth, when I found out I was Cupid, someone saw my tattoo and I had to lie about it. I think I told them my mom made me because it was lucky. I know… it was stupid.

"Earth to Alice… Alice?" Julie waved her hand across in front of my face.

"Sorry… what did you say?" The problem was, my friends didn't know I was Cupid and I just had to find the right time to tell them… well at least that was my plan.

"Who are you going to the prom with?" Runo asked me excitedly. We always had a Valentine's Day prom. I was usually part of the volunteers and not really part of the party. I just never found anyone I wanted to go with.

"I don't know…" I told them honestly.

"Stop saying that Alice. So many guys ask you and you always reject them. Just go with someone this year… please?" Julie begged.

"I'll see," we left the washroom and decided to walk around the school.

"You know that guy who sits in front of me?" Julie whispered. She was looking around, checking if anyone was eavesdropping.

"You don't mean Billy Gilbert do you?" Runo questioned with interest.

"Shush Runo… I don't want anyone to hear,"

"You know he's the hard to get kind right?" Runo added.

"How do you know?" Julie pouted.

"Well there are only a few blondes around here and he plays baseball. Most boys who play baseball are hard to get," I explained to Julie.

"Wow Alice… I never thought you would know that since you're not that interested in any guy… or are you?" Runo interrogated playfully.

"So… I've heard someone has a crush on Daniel Kuso," I tried changing the subject.

"Who?" Runo asked quickly.

"I heard it's a blunette," Julie added.

"Seriously? I'm going to crush her,"

"Are you sure Runo?" I smiled.

"Wait… I'm the only blunette… I DO NOT LIKE DAN!" she yelled.

"Shhhh…" Julie and I tried calming her down.

"People are staring at us… but now they're staring at you!" Julie smirked and we ran away from Runo laughing.

"Hey, wait up,"

**Dan's P.O.V.**

Valentine's Day is coming again. Like every year, I wasn't going to have a date.

"Are you guys asking any girls this year?" Billy asked us.

"I'm not interested," Marucho stated. We stared at him like he was crazy.

"I can you not be interested in hot chicks?" I questioned. He just shrugged. Marucho was never that kind of person.

"Well the one person I really want to ask is the girl that sits behind me. She blushes whenever I talk to her and that's definitely a good sign," Billy smiled.

"I don't know… last year I asked a girl that blushed when I talked to them and I just got rejected," I told him. His smile turned into a frown, "But that doesn't mean you can't try," I quickly added.

"You're right, so what about the blunette, I can totally see you drooling over her," Billy laughed. Marucho quickly left because he didn't want to take part of this. He's young for his grade but because he was so smart, he came with us to high school.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied.

"Sure you don't Dan,"

"I don't okay? Let's just… get to class!" I pouted and he kept laughing at me. Maybe asking Runo would be nice but I definitely need some help.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

Lunch is over and we were in Biology class, well Runo and I were in Biology, Julie decided to take Chemistry instead.

"Runo, there's Dan. Go ask him," I nudged her and she took a deep breath and went. As she got closer Dan saw her and I decided to make things more interesting. I moved my finger a bit, making sure no one saw and magic dust appeared. They went to a person holding and empty test-tube and made him drop it. I smiled. Runo tripped over the test-tube and Dan caught her. Everything was perfect… well so far.

**Runo's P.O.V.**

Runo breathe. I was talking to myself. As I got closer I couldn't help but feel like it was going to be all fine. It was like someone was with me all along. I was busy with my thoughts and accidentally tripped over a test-tube. Luckily Dan caught me.

"Hi there… you're Runo right?" he asked. I could only nod. I knew I was blushing so I looked away.

"You're Dan, right?" I pretended I didn't know him. It would probably be better that way.

"Yeah… umm Runo… I was wondering… if… umm…"

"Alright class, take your seats," the teacher commanded. Dan and I smiled at each other and then I left and went to my seat.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

It didn't go exactly like I planned… the teacher showed up at the wrong time.

"Maybe later," I whispered to Runo when she came back to sit beside me.

"Today class, we're going to dissect a frog,"

"Ewww!" everyone cried and we all laughed. The teacher gave us a glare before she continued.

"But before we start, we have a new student. Everyone, this is Shun Kazami," she introduced. A guy I didn't notice before came up to the teacher.

"Wow…"

"Oooo…"

"He's so cute…"

"No, he's hot…"

"Settle down everyone! I hope you make him feel welcome. Umm Shun, you may seat in that empty seat," I had to admit, he was stunning. I've never seen anyone that caught my attention that badly. Then I realized the empty seat was beside me when a bunch of girls started complaining.

"Well pick your partners," the teacher said and the class became loud again.

"Go ask Dan," I urged Runo.

"You're right and you go make friends with Mr. Hot-Shot," Runo teased. I blushed at her statement. I turned to him and admired him. His eyes were closed and his hands were crossed. Then he opened his eyes and looked at me. I gasped as I saw his eyes. They were the most amazing honey-brown eyes ever!

"Umm… hi I'm Alice," I introduced.

"Hi,"

"You want to be my partner," I asked him. He shrugged, "Alright… umm I'll get the equipment," and I left.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I watched as the girl named Alice left. I had to admit, out of everyone in this class, she was the most beautiful. Usually when girls saw me, they go crazy, I'm not bragging. I'm serious. She seemed different, like she understood me. The reason I moved schools was to track down cupid. I heard the girl was in Wardington. Who am I? You could say I'm a Devid. (I just combined devil and cupid together… haha) I'm the person who tries and stop people from falling in love. I hated Valentine's Day and I'll do whatever it takes to stop it from happening here even if I had to kill Cupid with my own hands.

* * *

**Me:** So how was that?

**Shun:** I'm a Devid? That's the best thing you could come up with…

**Me:** Hehe… sorry…

**Alice:** It's alright Shun, Devid sounds kind of cute

**Dan:** HAHA yeah right.

**Shun: **Grrr

**Runo: **I'll handle this Shun. COME HERE! *Dan runs

**Me:** Great… don't kill him though; I still need him in the story. *sigh. Anyways I really hoped everyone enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and please review!=)


	2. SunFeb202011

**Me:** Hiiii everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! I realized that sometimes when I reply back, you might not get it, so I'll right it here so everyone will get it unless you want it private, please tell me.

**JazzGirl123: **That's awesome that you like it. I really like the idea of people not being able to be together but because their love is so strong, it turns out right!

**sakurayamato1: **Thanks for still reading my stories. I'm glad you liked it.

**AliceXShunMEGAFan17: **Thanks for reading and yes I do remember you! Whenever a really goo idea pops in my mind, I like to write it down so I won't forget.

**katzike123: **Thanks, I really appreciate the review

**shadowwing1994: **Yeah I like writing new stories; it's so tempting to start new ones. I can't wait until you update yours. Hopefully I'll have time to read them.

**Shana (): **Thanks! I'll always upload a new chapter asap. But it might not be soon because I sometimes get a lot of homework.

**Ash (): **Thanks for reading! I'll always update asap.

**Dan:** You're talking a lot today.

**Me: **Yeah I know

**Dan:** Just like Runo

**Me: **Uhh… Dan…

**Dan: **What?

**Runo: **What did you just say about me?

**Dan:** I… umm… said… umm… you're pretty?

**Runo:** Grr *chases Dan

**Me: ***covers ears

**Dan:** AHHHHH!

**Me: **Hehe… so let's just start… Here's what happened last time:

_Alice is Cupid. She tries helping Runo ask Dan to the prom._

_Shun is a new student. He's also a Devid, a person that tries stopping people from falling in love. He also tries making Valentine's Day horrible._

_Cupids and Devids are enemies._

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bakugan

* * *

**

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I was at my locker, packing up. I was still kind of dazed. Shun was amazing! He did most of the dissecting and stuff since I was too scared too. All the girls went crazy for him.

"Hey look! There's a new hot-shot!" Julie exclaimed.

"Yeah, we know. He's in our class. Don't you think Alice and him would look cute together?" Runo added. I blushed at the comment.

"What are you guys talking about? There are so many pretty girls in this school. He's not going to choose someone as plain as me," I told them honestly.

"But plain-old-you can beat any of them," Julie said as she closed her locker and locked it. I locked mine and we waited for Runo.

"I don't know…"

"So you do like him!" Runo shouted as she slammed her locker.

"Shush… I might just a little. I don't know yet. I don't even know him well," I admitted. They seemed to get my point and stopped asking questions. We started walking towards the Misaki Café. Runo's family was the owner and Julie and I would help out there at times. We walked slowly since it was a nice day.

"Hey look, it's Billy!" Julie squealed.

"Go ask him to the prom," I encouraged. Runo added with a nod.

"Alright, I can do this," she took a deep breath and then relaxed. She walked up to Billy and they started to talk. They were kind of far apart so I helped her. I waved my finger, making sure no one saw and magic dust came and twirled into the tree, next to a squirrel. This made the squirrel jump and it scared Julie. She jumped closer to Billy and grabbed on to him.

**Julie's P.O.V.**

I took a deep breath and then walked up to him.

"Hi there Billy," I greeted shyly. We were kind of standing far apart but I was afraid being too close would scare him.

"Hi there Julie, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm just walking around with my friends," I didn't want to tell him I'm working just yet. That would be telling him too much. Then I heard something above me and saw it jump down.

"Ahh!" I screamed and jumped closer to Billy unexpectedly. I was grabbing on to his arm. It wasn't that I didn't like squirrels, I just didn't like them sneaking up on me.

"Are you alright?" I could hear the worry in his voice. That made me blush. I only blushed harder when I realized how close together we were.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry," I apologized and let go of him but then he took his other hand and placed it around my waist.

"Julie, I was wondering… if… you would… maybe… go to the prom with me?" he said the last part really fast.

"I would love to!" I replied happily and gave him a huge hug. Then I turned to Runo and Alice and gave them thumbs up and a wink. They gave thumbs up back and left. They understood that Billy and I wanted to spend alone time. I love my friends!

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I finally got one of my friends together. I still had lots of time. On the way to the café, I constantly looked around for people to help and I actually did a few things. Luckily no one noticed.

"Alright, we're here!" Runo announced as we walked into the Misaki Café.

"It's Alice!"

"Hi Alice!"

"You want to go to the prom with me?"

"How about pizza tonight?"

A bunch of people started asking me out. I rejected each of them nicely because so far, if I'm correct, I only had eyes for Shun.

"Oh shut up people! I'm here too you know!" Runo pouted. We walked into the kitchen and got our aprons. I knew Runo wasn't really mad at me. It always happens so we're both used to it.

"Hi dear, hi Alice, where's Julie?" Mrs. Misaki asked.

"With her date," Runo answered disappointedly. I could tell that she wished it was her with Dan. I walked back out with a tray of drinks and placed it on the tables. Then I stopped as I realized that Dan and Shun were here.

"Runo, look who's here," I smiled. She started blushing, "Go take their order," I urged.

"No way! I made a fool of myself before. How about you start the conversation?" I thought about it. Maybe it would be a better idea.

"Alright, but just this one time," she nodded and gave me a wide smile.

"Thanks Alice, you're the best!" she exclaimed and gave me a hug. I took out a notepad and went towards them.

"Hi Dan. Hi Shun," I greeted.

"Hey Alice, so I guess you met Shun already," Dan said.

"Yeah, we met during biology. What would you guys like to order?" I asked politely.

"I want a hamburger, a hotdog, fries, fish and umm a strawberry smoothie to go with it," he grinned. I wasn't surprised. Dan had a huge appetite.

"What about you Shun?"

"I'll have a salad," he said. His voice was cold and it gave me goosebumps.

"Alright, I'll be right back,"

"Wait Alice, is Runo here?" Dan asked shyly.

"Yup, I'll go get her," I smiled.

"No it's alright! I mean… umm… don't bother her about it… she's probably working…" he quickly recovered. I gave him a nod and left.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I sat their staring at Dan. I could see love in his eyes and that just made me feel angrier. I looked around and saw couples sitting everywhere. Then my eyes fell on the red head again. She looked so graceful as she walked from table to table. Even someone who hated love would probably start crushing on her. What am I saying? I've only been in Wardington for a day and I already hated it. Whoever the Cupid was, she or he sure did a good job.

"Stop staring at her," I said coldly.

"Stop being so cold Shun," Dan commented, "By the way, you sure don't eat a lot,"

"I'm a ninja, I need to keep in shape," I lied. It wasn't a complete a lie. I was a ninja, but I just didn't like meat. It's weird and probably Dan would start being annoying and tell everyone. I've only known Dan for a day and I already knew he was annoying.

"You're a ninja! Man, that's so cool! Why didn't you tell me?" he asked excitedly.

"I've only known you for a few hours, what do you expect?" he shrugged. Dan was dumb but I've got to admit, he's quite entertaining.

"Look Runo's coming!" he panicked and spilt his cup, but I saw magic dust around his hand. I quickly looked around to see who would've done it but I couldn't see anyone that seemed to have moved. Whoever Cupid is, he or she was in the café. I kept glancing around to make sure. Then I decided to walk around to see if anyone had the tattoo on their neck.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

"Runo, go talk to him," I pushed her before she could answer. She gave me a worried look but I smiled confidently and she went to talk to him. I used my magic again which made the cup slip out of Dan's hand. I didn't know how it would help but apparently it did because Runo quickly went to him. They bumped heads as they were both trying to pick up the cup. I smiled to myself but I quickly turned away incase someone suspected something.

"Hi Alice!" someone said and it scared me but then I relaxed when I realized it was only Christopher.

"Hi Christopher, you want something to drink?" I offered. We walked to the counter and he sat on a chair on the opposite side of where the drinks were made.

"Sure, what do you have today?"

"Umm, we have a special on orange juice,"

"Sure, I'll have that," he smiled. I squeezed oranges and finally got him a cup of juice for Christopher, "Thanks!"

"No problem," I giggled as he started slurping the juice.

"Hey Alice, I want a cup of juice," Shun said coolly as he approached me.

"I'll go now Alice, see you tomorrow," Christopher left. I knew he was scared because I saw him shaking.

"Coming right up," I turned around and saw him staring at me. Did he see my tattoo? I didn't want to lie again. He probably didn't though, my hair was covering it. I started shaking all over, "Here Shun." I placed the cup in front of him. I looked up at him and saw his cold honey brown eyes. Behind the coldness I saw sadness; he realized and quickly turned away.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

We stared into each other's eyes for a while. Her chocolate brown eyes were beautiful and told me everything about her. She was kind, pretty, nice and everything a guy would want from a girl. I broke eye contact when it got kind of uncomfortable. What's going on with me? I've never fell in love with a girl before, especially not after my mother died. She amazing and even though I wasn't acting cold towards her, she still had that smile on her face.

"I'm sorry…" she apologized. She looked away. I placed my hand on her cheek gently and turned her head so she was looking at me.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted all cold towards you," she smiled a bit and I couldn't help but grin back.

"You want to start over?" she asked.

"That would be nice," she gave me a hug and I couldn't help but hug her back. It ended too soon.

"I've got to go work now. I'll see you later," I nodded and then she left. I stood there staring at her as she walked from table to table again gracefully.

* * *

**Me:** Second chapter done!

**Dan: **Ow…

**Me: **What happened?

**Dan:** Runo punched me *points at bruise

**Me: **Oh…

**Dan:** Don't you feel bad for me?

**Me: **Yeah… but that probably happened because you deserved it…

**Dan:** Fine, be that way. Don't feel bad for me. Leave poor Dan to suffer!

**Me:** … sorry? Anyways… thanks for reading! I'll update hopefully soon again. Reviews are always appreciated! Thanks again =)!


	3. WednesFeb232011

**Me:** HIIII! Thanks so much for reviewing! Well even though some of you didn't ask anything, I just like to comment back! =)

**JazzGirl123: **I actually forgot about Runo's temper. Let's just pretend that her crush on Dan made her calmer… for now anyways =)

**katzike123: **Aw thanks =)

**sakurayamato1:** Yup… well he is now anyways. Who knows, things might change =)

**: ** Thanks, hearing that makes me more confident. =)

**shadowwing1994: **Aw thanks. I wonder too… to tell the truth, I'm still deciding but I've kinda got it planned out =)

**Shana:** Thanks, I'm glad you like it. I didn't really think of it as Romeo and Juliet until you mentioned it. It's giving me ideas. Thanks! =)

**AliceXShunNotFabia: **Thanks! I really like Christopher too.

**Julie:** We deserve some appreciation too you know

**Me: **Yeah, you do… Thanks! *smile

**Shun:** It's not our pleasure…

**Alice:** Shun!

**Shun:** Sorry…

**Dan: **I'm with you on this one Shun.

**Runo:** Dan!

**Shun and Dan:** Oops… sorry… geez girls.

**Julie, Runo, Alice and Me:** Hey!

**Shun: **Oh forget it…

**Dan:** Let's just start!

**Me:** Alrighty! Here's a preview of last time:

_Alice finally got Julie to go to the prom with Billy._

_Shun and Alice decides to start over their friendship._

_Runo and Dan asked each other out._

**DISCLIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN

* * *

**

**Alice's P.O.V.**

"Alice, where do you want this to go?" Chan-Lee asked. I took a quick look at my clipboard.

"How about by the doorway?" I suggested. She gave a quick smile and left. Like every year, I was in charge of planning the prom. Everything that happened had to go through me. As I worked, I couldn't help but think about Shun. He was obviously doing an event with Shun since class would be out the whole week. The Valentine's Day prom was a tradition at Wardington High School and everything had to be perfect.

"As I was saying, Dan and I asked each other to the dance at the same time!" Runo exclaimed.

"Ekkkk! That's so cute!" Julie started jumping up and down like a monkey.

"That's awesome Runo. I knew you guys were perfect together," and I wasn't just saying that because I actually knew. Of course I wouldn't tell them that… well not yet anyways.

"So Alice, I saw you and Shun hugging. What's up with you and him?" RUno asked suspiciously.

"What… are you t-talking about?" I stuttered. I could feel my cheeks going red. The truth is, the more I think about it, I actually like him. I shouldn't be thinking about that, it would be selfish of me. Besides, I'm Cupid and I should be making others happy. I glanced around the room. For the past day, I couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. Was the Devid here this year? I knew he or she would one year but hopefully it wouldn't be this one. It would ruin everything for Runo and Julie.

"You're blushing! I've got to go tell Shun!" Julie squealed and ran out the room.

"Julie! No don't!" I tried running after her but Runo held me back. This was just great… the one time I actually have a crush on a guy, this had to happen.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

"This is the best idea you had?" I glared at Dan. We had to help by making an event so while he did that, I was painting a banner that Alice asked if I could do. I would do anything for her. Since the first time I saw her, I felt this attraction towards her. It wasn't just because she was beautiful but it was something I couldn't explain. Even though I was totally against Valentine's Day.

"What? You try thinking of something," Dan complained but even while he was complaining, he had a huge smile on his face. He was thinking about Runo. I could instantly tell not because I'm a Devid but because it was obvious.

"Stop being Lovey Dovey and get to work,"

"So, are you asking Alice to the prom?" he gave me a huge grin. I looked away, "So you like her don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" I answered too quickly and he started laughing.

"I'm not hearing a no,"

"Well I'm not saying a yes!" I gave him an I'm-going-to-kill-you look. I started painting again but I heard someone screaming my name.

"Shun! Shun!" it was Julie. She was running extremely fast and crashed into the ladder I was on. I accidentally dropped the paint as I fell off the ladder and it landed on her head, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I covered my ears and so did Dan.

"Julie, you alright?" I asked.

"Do I look okay? I've got to go get Alice," she said as she pulled the bucket off her head. Her whole head was covered in paint. Dan and I went with her. Actually, I didn't have a choice. She was pulling me with both hands and Dan just wanted to see Runo. A part of me wanted to see Alice also. We walked into the gym.

"Oh my goodness, what happened?" Alice questioned worriedly.

"Your boyfriend dropped paint on me!" Julie gave a half smile as she complained with rage.

"He's not my boy (Alice) girl (Shun) friend," Alice and I said at the same time. Alice started blushing and quickly turned away.

"Aww," Runo said as she went and snuggled into Dan's arms. Dan was surprised but tried to relax as this was a good opportunity. I decided to take action since there were so many guys that liked Alice and I'm hoping I'm the one she chose. I saw a rose in the basket and picked one up. I didn't know what got into me. I broke the stem to make it shorter and went up to Alice. I slowly placed the rose in her hair and then I took her hand in mine.

"I know a lot of guys have probably asked you… this is my first time and I don't have experience… so I'll just get to the point… will you go to the prom with me?" I was so nervous. She stared at me as if I was a monster. This couldn't be good not only because she might reject me but also because I just asked her out for something I wasn't suppose to support! What's gotten into me?

**Alice's P.O.V.**

Shun just asked me to the prom! My heart was racing and my cheeks were probably very red.

"Umm… well… I'd love to Shun," I giggled as I watched him relax. Since the first day he came, which was just yesterday, I thought he was like every "hot" guy as Julie calls it. I thought he was cold, arrogant and selfish. Now I just realized he could be sweet. I stepped closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck as we shared a hug. He did something that surprised me. He picked me up by the waist and swung me around in a circle. I giggled after he stopped and awws were heard all over the gym.

"Alice, I think we better start decorating again," Chan suggested as she came forward. We said good-bye to Dan and Shun as they left to finish their event.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"What… d-do you m-mean," she stuttered. I gave her a look that said I-know-what-you're-thinking, "Alright, I kind of need some help."

"Alright," I smiled. I knew what it was about.

"You see, I want to ask Joe out to the prom… and well…"

"You think that it feels awkward when a girl asks a guy?" I asked. She nodded. I looked around and finally spotted Joe. He was looking at a banner.

"Just go and try," I urged her. She sighed and started walking towards him but she kept glancing back. When she turned around I took the chance waved my finger again. Magic dust flew to Joe as she turned back around. The magic dust made Joe start walking backwards to admire his banner. Chan looked at me and I gave her a thumbs up. She stopped when she crashed into Joe. They both turned around and started talking at once. I was pretty sure that relationship was going to work out.

"Don't you think Chan and Joe are cute together?" Julie squealed.

"Yeah," I sighed. I looked around the room again, this time for the Devid. Now that my Shun problem is over, I had to get past Valentine's Day without bumping into him or her or without him or her spoiling my plans.

=)=)=)=)=)

Like the usual, I was at the Misaki Café after school. There were a lot of people since Valentine's Day was coming soon.

"Alice you want to go to the prom with me?" Klaus asked as I walked up to him with his tea.

"Sorry Klaus, I'm already going with someone else," I answered honestly.

"Who is this guy?" he interrogated disapprovingly.

"Well…"

"Come on Alice, you know you can trust me," he sipped his tea.

"Alright… you know the new guy named Shun," I questioned and Klaus accidentally spit out his tea and started coughing, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" he coughed, "Out of everyone in the school, you decide to go with him?" he started freaking out and I didn't know what to say.

"What's wrong with Shun?"

"He's new to our school and well… he's really coldhearted," he whispered the last part.

"That's what I thought at first," I smiled as I realized it was nothing big, boy was I ever wrong.

"At first? Have you seen how he treated other people?" I was starting to think Klaus was bluffing, "He even said he hated Valentine's Day,"

"Stop bluffing Klaus,"

"I'm not!"

"Fine, stop exaggerating. Klaus, he's a great guy, you just need to get to know him," I explained. He didn't look convinced.

"Alright, go ahead. I don't even know why I care!" he half shouted. I stared at him because it was a side I never saw before. He stood up, left a bunch of cash on the table and left. As he left, Christopher walked in.

"Hey Alice!" he said excitedly. I grabbed a cloth and started wiping the table.

"Hi Christopher, you seem excited today,"

"Well… yeah," I could see his cheeks turning red and I couldn't help but giggle. He was crushing on someone.

"Who is it?"

"Who i-is w-hat?" he stuttered.

"You know, the girl you're crushing on," I smiled.

"How did you know?" I asked half surprised.

"I can tell these things, so you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Well… you see there's this girl at my school… and I she's in my class… but it seems like I don't exist. I want to talk to her, but I'm too scared too," he sighed.

"I could come with you," I offered. His face lit up.

"Really?"

"Yup, but I'm going to be waiting somewhere else. You're still going to see me but I can't help you talk to her,"

"Yeah… thanks Alice!"

"No problem. Now, do you want apple juice today?" I asked. He nodded and took a sit in his usual spot. I started squeezing apple juice when I heard stomping feet.

"Alice!" Runo yelled as she ran to me.

"What's wrong?"

"Something's happening! I don't know if I'm hallucinating or not but wherever I go with Dan, something seems to happen," she explained. I stopped what I was doing. It had to be the work of a Devid… just when I was hoping he or she wouldn't come this year.

"Are you sure?" I asked, just to make sure.

"This isn't something I would joke about,"

"I know, but is it possible? Maybe you were hallucinating," or maybe it was time to tell them about Cupid. I was about to when Julie blast through the door.

"Runo! Alice! Am I glad to see you girls! I think something bad's going on," Julie panicked.

=)=)=)=)=)

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I had my first taste of love, but that didn't stop me from wanting to be destructive. It was in my blood. Seeing couples suffer was my pleasure and seeing Valentine's Day destroyed made me even happier. This year it was different, this year I had my first ever crush and that completely confused me. I couldn't control myself. I started using magic on anything I saw that had something to do with Valentine's Day or love. I kept telling myself that Alice wouldn't like it, but nothing or no one could or would stop me. When I saw Runo and Dan, I did something even more horrible. As they walked through the streets, I destroyed everything around them. Dan was my friend, but I didn't know what got into me. Then I saw Julie and Billy, it got worse. I almost killed them in a car crash but begged my body not to. I quickly ran home. I slammed the door to my room shut and laid on my bed. I closed my eyes; the first thing that came to mind was Alice. A smile formed on lips. Then it all changed and I saw Ren, the head Devid!

"_What's happening? Why am I here?" I looked around and saw that I was underground, where the Devids lived _(It's not hell, it's just an underground home kind of thing and it's very dangerous and cruel)_._

"_Shun, what's gotten in to you!" he yelled at me. I tried moving but I couldn't. My hands and feet were chained to the wall._

"_What do you want Ren?"_

"_Do what you were assigned. Destroy Valentine's Day!" he hollered._

"_I-I c-can't…" I whispered._

"_You what? It's about that girl isn't it? What was her name, Alice?" he smirked evilly._

"_Don't you dare hurt her!" I wanted to pound on him but I couldn't. Ren walked towards me._

"_Your goal in Wardington is to fine the Cupid and destroy him or her! It's not to fall in love with a mortal!" I didn't say anything. We were staring at each other in the eye. I wanted to look away but I didn't. His cold eyes were full of anger and hatred. I heard chains clank and that gave me a chance to look away. I gasped as I saw Cupids working like slaves. They're hands and feet were chained and they were dragging a small but heavy boulder. It must have been torture. What has gotten into me? I never felt bad for Cupids before and why should I start now? Then I looked to my left and saw fallen Devids. They were also chained and were working. I may eye contact with one of them, and they shook their head, as if telling me not to disobey Ren._

"_I'll give you one more chance Shun since you are one of the finest Devids. If you fail me, I will kill you with my own hands. Take him away!" I tried breaking out of the chains desperately as two large buff Devids came forward with swords in their hands._

"_No! Stop!"_

I screamed and then woke up sweating. I quickly sat up on my bed. My heart was pumping crazy fast.

"It was a dream…" I said to myself. I was sure it was when I pinched myself and it hurt. It wasn't a regular nightmare, I knew it was real. The feeling I had in my stomach told me. I had to make a decision, either I obey Ren or either I forget about everything that has happened and stay with Alice. I laid on my bed once again and thought about it.

* * *

**Me:** Alrighty! The World of Devids sound cruel…

**Dan: **A bit too cruel…

**Runo:** You a scaredy-cat?

**Dan:** No! I wasn't s-scared at a-all.

**Me:** Sure…

**Dan:** Bud out!

**Me: **Fine with me, but before you guys fight, let me finish talking to my readers please.

**Dan and Runo:** Fine.

**Me:** Thanks much for reading everyone. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave a review and I'll see everyone soon =)! Alright you can fight now… you might want to leave… Bye! =)


	4. TuesMar012011

**Me:** Bonjour mes amis! Hehe… Thanks for all of those who read and reviewed! I really appreciate it!

**JazzGirl123: **Yeah, it is awful. You'll find out in this chapter! =)

**AliceXShunNotFabia: **Haha, yeah and he might come back. Hehe…

**AliceXShunMEGAFan17: **LOL! I love your little dialogue. It's alright! I was wondering who it was xD

**drake0: **Thanks, Hopefully my chapter 4 came soon enough for you. Sorry, at times it might be late because of homework.

**katzike123: **Those are two characters I don't really dislike or like.

**Shana: **Aw thanks. I'm sure you are as good! You should sign up and write stories. I would love to read them.

**shadowwing1994:** Thanks and yeah I really do enjoy writing it.

**Zeyla Gale: **Oops, sorry I'll go change it. Thanks!

**Shun:** You made a mistake? Tsk tsk, how could you?

**Me:** It was an accident…

**Shun:** You should be ashamed.

**Me:** Stop making me feel bad… I changed it already

**Shun:** That's the whole point

**Me:** Fine… whatever… Readers, get ready for the next chapter! But before we start, here's a review:

_Shun and Alice is officially going to the prom together._

_Klaus is jealous and doesn't agree that Shun is the right guy._

_Alice is going to help Christopher with his problems._

_Shun had a nightmare about Ren, the lead Devid and now has an important decision to make._

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bakugan!

* * *

**

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. Morning had finally come. I turned towards my bedside table and picked up my phone. I had a miss call and it was from Alice. I decided to talk to her when I got to school. I didn't really want to talk to her right now anyways. Too much was on my mind. I quickly got dress and brushed my teeth. Then I decided to take my motorcycle to school since it was faster. When I got to school, I walked around and accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry," the girl apologized. I looked up and stared into her dark brown eyes. Then it seemed to turn red and I took a step back. The girl realized this and quickly looked away.

"It's alright," She quickly picked up her stuff and left. I couldn't help but think about her as I went to find Alice. Her eyes were so familiar. I stopped thinking about her when I felt arms around me.

"Shun you're here!" Alice exclaimed happily. I smiled back at her. Like the day before, she had a clipboard in one hand and a pencil in the other. People were running around, trying to get things done. I decided to help also.

"Alice, you want me to do something?" I asked.

"Sure, it would be wonderful if you could help me put up some more streamers outside of the gym," I nodded and we went to the outside of the gym. She carefully got up the ladder and I handed her streamers.

"Hiiiiiiiiiii Alice!" someone screamed happily. Alice was so surprised that she fell off the ladder, luckily I was there and caught her.

"That was adorable!" Julie squealed loudly and came to us.

"You know you could have given her a concussion," I pointed out as I slowly put Alice back on her feet.

"It's alright Shun. Julie didn't mean it," One thing I loved about Alice was that she was forgiving. She gave a warm smile to Julie and it seemed like nothing happened. I sometimes find it crazy but then again, I'm not Alice. I wonder what she thinks about all the time. Does she keep everything to herself?

**Alice's P.O.V.**

"Where's Runo?" I asked Julie. She quickly put on a huge smile.

"She's going out with Dan!" I giggled at her reaction. I looked at my watch and realized it was almost time to meet Christopher. I had promised to leave during lunch.

"I've got to go now. Umm, I think everything should be fine until tomorrow. Everyone has something to do that would take until tomorrow," I stated.

"Where are you going?" Shun asked worriedly.

"Christopher's school,"

"Why?" Julie added.

"It's a secret," I smiled and started leaving.

"I'll drive you," Shun offered. I waved bye to Julie and off we went. Shun's motorcycle was amazing! It was the really nice kind of green. I wore a helmet and so did Shun. Once we got on, I wrapped my hands around his waist and laid my head on his back. I could feel Shun smile. When we stopped at a light, I put up my hair, since it was quite windy and it would only lead to knots later. We stopped in front of Christopher's school.

"You want to wait for me in the parking lot?" I asked. He gave a quick nod as I got off. I took off my helmet and walked to the school. There were little kids playing and everything seemed peaceful.

"Alice!" Christopher ran to me panting.

"Who's the girl?" I questioned. He pointed to a girl with curly blond hair. I let out a small smile as he blushed.

"Just go up to her and ask if she wants to go for ice cream at the Misaki Café after school,"

"Are you sure?" he questioned uncertainly. I gave him a nod. He took a deep breath and went towards her. I could see him shaking. I looked around and did some magic. Magic powder appeared and circled Christopher. This spell was supposed to make him confident and then I waved my finger again and a bunch of flowers appeared in his hand. He didn't even realize until the girl took it and said thank you. I smiled.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I sat in the car and waited for Alice. It was taking a long time so I decided to go and look for her. I grinned as I saw Alice talking to Christopher but then I saw magic. I looked around to see where it was coming from and realized it came from Alice. I hid behind the tree and stared at her as she did it again. I closed my eyes and reopened them. The only person I saw was Alice as everything else went blurry. I saw her in a beautiful white dress with a pair of wings. I then saw the tattoo on the back of her neck. My first instinct was to kill her. I reached for the pocket knife I had in my pocket. I always kept it with me, incase something like this happened. I walked up to her. I got the knife ready behind my back, but then she turned around. I looked around and saw that everything was normal again.

"Shun!" she said surprised.

"I see you've got them together," she nodded and looked relieved when I didn't mention the magic. She probably thought I didn't see. I looked into her chocolate brown eyes and melted. No way could I kill her. I put the knife back and hugged her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I answered. She hugged me back and we stayed like that for a while. It only stopped because when I looked to the other side of the sidewalk, I saw the same girl I bumped into earlier. Her eyes were full of hatred. She opened her mouth to say something and I read her lips. _Kill her. _I took out my knife again. I couldn't control myself. It was in my blood. The girl kept repeating the words. I slowly raised my knife. All I had to do is step back and cut her throat. My hands went weak and I dropped the knife. The girl glared at me and disappeared. She just disappeared.

"Let's go to the café," I stated.

"Alright…" she looked at me worriedly. She could tell something was definitely wrong. We didn't say anything on the way back.

"Hi Alice," Runo greeted and she gave a small wave to me. I nodded in reply. Alice quickly got and apron and started to work. Is at in my usual sit where Dan was. He was staring dreamily at Runo. That gave me time to think. I stared at Alice but still couldn't accept the fact that she was Cupid. How could that be? Why couldn't I kill her? Who was the girl? There were so many questions but no answers. I wanted to scream but that would only attract attention.

"What are you thinking about?" Dan asked curiously.

"Nothing," was my simple reply. He didn't seem convinced but he didn't question because someone had just walked in. It was Klaus, he looked at me and we glared at each other for a while before he moved on.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

As Valentine's Day got even nearer, more couples came to the café. I recognized a lot of them since I had something to do with it. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. It would be amazing if I could feel the wings on my back again. Since I moved to earth, they cast a spell on me. A spell that would make me transform into a human, a regular person like everyone else. I was lost in my thoughts when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder.

"Oh, hi Klaus," I greeted politely. Hopefully he wasn't here to lecture me again.

"Hi Alice, I was wondering if you needed help at the prom tomorrow?" he asked.

"Well… we do need some help in the morning. We're almost done and just in time too," he nodded in approval. He stepped in closer and put his hand on the wall also. We were face to face. He leaned in and tried kissing me. I quickly turned away.

"Klaus, I'm sorry, but I'm still interested in someone else…" I lightly tug his hand off the wall. I gave him a weak smile trying to apologize. He just stood there so I decided to leave. I felt horrible so I decided to apologize to him. I turned around and saw something that was horrifying! His clothes started ripping as he grew. He had pointy ears and a long tail. He was furry… he turned into a werewolf.

"Klaus!" I shouted frightened.

"Alice, careful!" I heard Shun yell. Klaus grabbed a chair and threw it at me but Shun pushed me away in time. I was too stunned to move.

"Alice, what's happening?" Runo asked.

"Tell everyone to get outside," Shun ordered. Runo quickly went to do that. Everyone was screaming. Julie and Dan locked the doors.

"Guys, leave! You're going to get hurt!" I desperately tried getting them to leave.

"If this has to happen, we're facing it together," Julie stated. Whatever I say wouldn't have convinced them.

"Get upstairs!" Shun screamed. I've never seen him like that before but I've only known him for a while. He pushed us all up the stairs and locked us in a room. He was putting himself in danger. I had powers but I couldn't help him.

"Stand back!" I told Julie Runo and Dan. They moved out of the way. I waved my hand and blasted magic at the door. They gasped.

"Alice… how?" Runo asked with fear clearly in her voice.

"I… I'm… I'm sorry, I should have told you earlier… I'm… Cupid," They all stared at me as if I was nuts.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

"Ren! I know it's you!" I shouted at the wolf.

"You're smarter than I thought," his eyes were full of anger. The werewolf was his original form. He had just used Klaus' body. He slowly transformed back into his human form.

"What do you Ren?" I said with hatred.

"Why didn't you kill her?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I lied. Then another person appeared beside him right on cue. She was the same girl that told me to kill Alice. She slowly transformed herself and revealed to be Fabia, Ren's girlfriend.

"But… h-how?" I stuttered. It was impossible.

"I'll give you a day Shun, only one day. Finish her off," Ren commanded. I saw Fabia's wicked smile. She liked every moment of this. In seconds, they disappeared again. I sat down on a chair and tried to get my head straight. If I didn't kill Alice by tomorrow... I didn't know what would happen but I was one hundred percent sure it was going to be bad. I screamed. I heard footsteps and looked towards the stairs. I saw Alice and the others standing there. Her face was full of tears. She quickly ran to me and we hugged.

"I'm so sorry. The truth is… the reason they were here was probably because of me. I'm Cupid," I acted surprised

* * *

**Me: **I had to bring some action into my story. =) I love to read adventure stories like the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling and also the Pendragon series by D.J. MacHale! Any book that I can't stop reading is usually adventure. =) That's one reason why I needed to add some surprising stuff.

**Shun: **It's shorter this time…

**Me:** I know but I really wanted to write something because it was taking too long.

**Shun:** You should be ashamed.

**Me:** I know! Stop making me feel bad

**Shun: **Fine.

**Me: **Good

**Shun:** Fine.

**Me:** Good. Anyways thanks so much for reading everyone. I'll try writing a longer chapter next time! See you soon! =)


	5. SatMar052011

**Me: **Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii everyone! Thanks so much for all those who read. You guys are the best!

**JazzGirl123: **My favourite pairing in Harry Potter… hmm… I think it would be Hermione and Ron. For some reason Harry and Ginny didn't seem to catch as much of my attention as Ron and Hermione did, not that I don't like them. Hermione and Ron remind me of Dan and Runo sometimes. I was really sad when Sirius died too! I wanted to cry when Snape died. I thought he was good at first and then I thought he was an enemy. It kept going back and forth. Anyways, I know the werewolf thing was so sudden. Haha… I kinda thought of it on the spot. I had to make the story more interesting. When I start to lose a bit of interest, I know my readers will probably soon.

**sakurayamato1: **Aw thanks. It's alright if you didn't review. (Me: Shun you read what she said? Shun: Yeah… whatever) I like fantasy and adventure too! I'm glad you're enjoying it.

**katzike123: **The day that Ren was there was the day before Valentine's Day. So yeah Ren wants Alice dead on Valentine's Day.

**Shana: **That would be awesome! You're right and thanks!

**AliceXShunMEGAFan17: **I used to love watching Scooby Doo. I don't know if it's still on television. Am I going to kill Alice? You'll just have to keep reading! =)

**flippy17: **Lol, to tell the truth, I didn't expect it either! xD

**drake0: **I'm really glad you liked it. Yeah… it was kinda short sorry.

**PussyCatMewMew: ***gasp A new reader! I'm so happy=) hehe… yeah I'll update asap for every chapter

**shadowwing1994: **LOL! I remember now! =) I think your birthday is the first day of summer.

**Julie:** The werewolf thing was a little bit awkward last time

**Me:** I know, but it just came up in my mind that's what happens with my ideas usually.

**Julie:** Wow… you know most writers have an outline

**Me:** I have an outline… not a detailed one… I don't write it down either

**Julie:** So you basically memorize everything?

**Me:** Kinda?

**Julie:** Wow… that's so cool!

**Me:** … I'm pretty sure that are some readers who do that too… Anyways (I've been saying anyways a lot lately… hehe…) here's a review of what happened last time:

_Shun saw Alice use magic._

_Ren pretends to be Klaus and then turns out to be a werewolf._

_Alice tells her friends she is Cupid._

_Will Shun do the same?_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN

* * *

**

**Shun's P.O.V.**

Did she just admit to everyone she was Cupid? Did she know how dangerous it was?

"Alice, what are you talking about?" Dan laughed nervously. Alice turned to stare at him. He stepped back.

"I'm Cupid. I should have told you guys earlier but…" she stopped talking. I went up from behind her and hugged her. My hands were around her waist and she laid her head on my chest.

"Alice, you must have hit your head," I lied. I knew she was telling the truth but I had to pretend to be clueless.

"You don't understand. I can prove it to all of you," She lightly pushed my arms away. She waved her hand and the cupboard opened. Then she magically got a cup. It was floating. Julie, Dan and Runo stepped back.

"Alice… don't hurt us… we didn't know…" Julie was scared. I felt Alice flinch at those words. I could feel the pain in her eyes… weird right? Even though I couldn't' see her, it was like I could feel her.

"Y-You… really-y t-think I w-would hurt y-you," she stuttered. She was on the edge on crying. I couldn't blame her. Telling people she was Cupid might get her killed if Devids heard.

"Julie didn't mean that…" Runo tried fixing it but it only made it worse when Alice sensed the fear in her voice. Alice turned to look at her friends. They all took a small step back and stood their uncomfortably. Then she turned and looked at me. I looked into her eyes and instantly felt bad for her. Tears fell down her face silently.

"You're all afraid of me…" she whispered, "I'm…I'm… not… human." I think she was mostly talking to herself but I went to her anyways. I lifted her chin up so she would face me.

"Alice, you're still human and you're still my friend," then I realized I had said something wrong. I told her I was her friend but she meant so much more to me. I knew she felt the same way but because I said that, it felt like I was scared of her too. It was like I didn't want to be with her. It wasn't because I didn't like her; it was because if I did like her, I would have to kill her. The thought made me realized that she meant a lot more to me than I thought.

"I'm only a friend to you…. I feel so stupid! All this time I thought you liked me…" I felt horrible.

"Alice, listen. I didn't mean to say that. You do…"

"Stop! You're like everyone else! You're no different!" she half yelled. Everyone was shocked. We had never heard her yell like that before. Before I could say anything else, she ran out o the café. I looked at her other friends. They were still shaken about the fact she was Cupid. I didn't blame them.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

Maybe I shouldn't have told them after all. I always thought the truth was the best way to go. I felt horrible for yelling at them too. My world was falling apart. I thought Shun and I had something going on. I thought I could trust my friends. Telling them I was Cupid just made everything worse. Not only did it scare my friends, it also got me in danger. I could get killed, but it didn't matter to me anymore. I went back home and sat in the living room. My grandfather died during the summer. Now I lived alone. I got up from the couch ten minutes later. I had decided what I was going to do. I went into the kitchen and got out a knife. I sighed. Either way, I was probably going to die… or I was probably going to get my friends killed. At that moment, life didn't feel worth living. I placed the knife above my wrist and took a deep breath. I was about to cut my wrist when the phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Alice, it's Chan,"

"Hi Chan, is everything alright?"

"Well, we kind of need to order glow in the dark balloons for the prom," the prom… I had just remembered. I was in charge of it. I couldn't' just leave them.

"I ordered more balloons yesterday. They'll come in tomorrow morning,"

"Thanks Alice, see you tomorrow,"

"Bye," I hung up. Something as small as that could stop someone from suicide, it sure stopped me. I decided to go to bed early and wake up earlier for last minute prom preparation.

_Next day…_

"The glow in the dark balloons came Alice," Joe yelled from the gym door. I gave him thumbs up and checked it off on my list.

"Alice…" I turned around to find Runo, Dan, Julie and Shun standing there.

"I… I'm so sorry," I quickly apologized. They looked shocked.

"We're actually here to apologize to you," Dan started.

"Yeah, we were just really shocked," Julie added.

"Please forgive us," Runo begged. I nodded and smiled at them. Then Shun came up to me. He hugged me and I hugged him back. When we broke apart my arms were still around his neck and his were still around my waist.

"I'm sorry Alice," he apologized and then kissed me on the forehead. Ooos and awws were heard all over the gym.

"I'm sorry too. I overreacted,"

"I don't' blame you. It's a lot to take him," he smiled.

"Alright everyone! Let's finish decorating!" Julie exclaimed. The rest of the morning was busy. Everyone was everywhere and everything was perfect. They finished at around 4:00pm.

"Yes! Finally!" Dan stretched and then fell to the ground on his back.

"Get up you lazy pig!" Runo kicked him lightly.

"Hey, I was working!" he defended.

"Yeah, you were working. You tasted the food!" Runo half yelled. Dan gave her a smile.

"Aw, come on Runo. It's just this one time,"

"This one time?" Julie questioned. She had one hand on her hip and her eyebrow was arched. We all laughed as Dan blushed from embarrassment.

"You know what time it is?" Julie asked excitedly. We stared at her clueless, "IT'S TIME TO GET OUR DRESSES!" she squealed. We all had to cover our ears. Then she dragged Runo and me out of the room. I looked at Shun and he gave me a small smile as if telling me to go. When we got to Julie's house, she told us to sit for a while. After what seemed like forever, she came from upstairs with a bunch of dresses and makeup. She also had a bunch of shoes.

"Wow…" I didn't know what to say. Runo just stared at the pile.

"Alright! I call the pink one!" Julie exclaimed and went to try it on.

"So… which one are you wearing?" Runo asked me. I looked at them and they weren't really my type.

"Umm…"

"Ooo, I like this blue one," Runo exclaimed as she went to try it on also. I kept staring at the dresses but stopped when I realized they came back.

"You girls look amazing…" I complimented. Julie was wearing a pink dress that went all the way to the ground. Well all her prom dresses went all the way to the ground. Her dress had one strap. Runo also had a dress that reached to the ground. No surprise there. Hers was blue and was sleeveless. That was the first time I had ever saw Runo wear something like that. She was obviously trying to impress Dan.

"Alice, it's your turn!" Julie ran to the pile of dresses.

"How about this one?" she asked. It was strapless and kind of low so I shook my head. Then I noticed a dress under the pile. I picked it up. It was black and would shine in the moonlight. It was very simple. It was strapless but had enough coverage and seemed to flow nicely.

"I like this one," I told them.

"But Alice, it's so plain," Julie commented. I shook my head and then went to change. When I got back they were both gasping.

"You look amazing Alice!" Runo screamed happily. The dress fitted perfectly and flowed nicely. It was loose from below the waist but it wasn't the huge ballroom dresses. I could feel the silkiness on my legs and it was perfect.

"Thanks," I smiled. The next step was makeup. Both Runo and I refused to put any on.

"Aw, come one. It's just one night," Julie begged. Runo agreed to it once Julie said that Dan was attracted to girls with makeup. I had to hold my laughter.

"There, you happy now?" Runo pouted.

"You look great Runo," I commented.

"So do you," I turned around to find Shun at the door with a bouquet of roses. He looked amazing in his tuxedo. It fitted him perfectly.

"When did you guys get here?" Runo asked as Dan came in.

"I opened the door when you girls were making sure the makeup was fine," Julie answered proudly. Then Billy walked in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"These are for you," Shun said as he handed me the bouquet, "One rose for each day I've known you,"

"Thanks Shun," I blushed as I took the roses and placed it in a vase.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I stood there uncomfortably as I watched Alice place the roses in a vase. Why was I uncomfortable? There were a few reasons. First of all, Alice looked beautiful and that was making me shier. Second, I was wearing a tuxedo for the first time. It was Dan's idea. Third, I was nervous about Ren watching and waiting for me to kill Alice. I told myself I wouldn't do it because I loved her too much. These few days that we've met, we really opened up to each other. I would tell her everything… well almost… except for the fact that I was a Devid and I was supposedly suppose to tell her. I also promised myself that I would.

"Are we ready?" Billy asked. We all nodded and left Julie's house. I held Alice's hand all the way to the taxi. We were going to walk but it was kind of far and Dan got lazy. When we finally got to the gym, we all just stood there.

"Should we go in?" Alice asked.

"Umm… you first," Runo nudged Julie. I didn't know what we were all afraid of but we were certainly scared of something. I'm guessing we were scared of the outcome. What if no one was having fun? That would have made Alice very disappointed.

"Come on," I pulled Alice along with me. I sighed and then pushed the door open. It looked fabulous. I saw a smile lit up on Alice's face. There were a lot of people and since it was dark, the decorations glowed. I knew why Alice decided to either by glow in the dark things or things with light. It looked wonderful.

"Wow…" Dan for once, had nothing to say.

"I know right?" Runo smiled at her boyfriend.

"I can't believe you got chicken wings Alice!" he quickly ran to the snack booth. Runo gave an annoyed look and was about to yell.

"It's alright Runo!" Alice quickly said.

"Yeah, he'll dance with you during slow songs," Julie added. Runo seemed to calm down and decided to go join Dan.

"Jules, let's go and dance," Billy suggested and so they left. Alice and I stood there alone.

"You look beautiful today…" I tried starting conversation. I watched as she blushed and turned her head away.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself," she complimented. Then a slow song started to play.

"May I have this dance?" I bowed. She nodded and we danced. I kept staring into her eyes. It was shining under the lights. Then she laid her head on my chest and I hugged her closer.

* * *

**Me:** Awww, they're so cute together!

**Shun:** Marshmellows!

**Alice:** …

**Runo:** Dan, why can't you be more like Shun

**Dan:** It's because unlike him, I always have a grin on my face.

**Runo**: Yeah, a cheesy one

**Julie:** Guess what?

**Everyone:** What?

**Julie:** Billy gave me a necklace! A very pretty necklace.

**Me:** Alright… congrats? Anyways, thanks again to all the readers. Please, please continue to review! =) See everyone next time!


	6. SunMar052011

**Me: **Hiiiii everyone! Last chapter! I finally watched part of one episode of Gundalian Invaders and I was relieved that Fabia wasn't with Shun. I know it's kind of dumb of me to be worrying about that but I really think that ShunxAlice is a great match! They've got a lot in common. Anyways, thanks for all those who reviewed!

**AliceXShunMEGAFan17: **I'm really glad you liked it! I wonder if there are real glow in the dark balloons…

**JazzGirl123: **LOL, I've got to admit that the Harry and Ginny part was kind of out of nowhere. It's true what you said about Dan and Runo. I'm too lazy to type what you said but yeah… hehe. Anyways, thanks for reviewing. I feel bad for Shun and Alice also. I finally watched part of Bakugan Gundalian Invaders. I was happy I didn't see Fabia with Shun.

**Shana17vampire: **It's awesome you made an account! When I didn't have an account, I used Marshmellows but when I got one, that name was taken so I had to change it. Anyways, I can't wait till you write a story!

**flippy17: **LOL, yup it's typical of Dan. I had to somehow bring Dan's personality out.

**BluePixieKimiko: **Thanks. You're a new reviewer! =) I get really happy when someone new reviews.

**drake0: **It's good to know. Sometimes I'm afraid to put some of my ideas down.

**katzike123: **I think you meant change so if you did write change, I totally agree with you! =)

**Shun:** That's a stupid thing to worry about…

**Me:** You're going to stay with Alice forever right?

**Shun:** Maybe… *blushing

**Me:** Aw, you are!

**Shun:** Shut up! You better not tell anyone.

**Me: **I won't

**Shun:** *glare

**Me:** Hehe… So let's start. Here's review of what happened last time!

_Alice told everyone she was Cupid._

_They were scared at first and this made Alice want to suicide so she could protect her friends._

_They apologized to each other and got ready for the prom._

_Now it's time for the prom._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN

* * *

**

**Alice's P.O.V.**

When the song ended, I was still snuggling in Shun's arms. I didn't want to let go and he didn't let go.

"Awwww!" Julie squealed as she came running to us hand in hand with Billy.

"I'll go get you some punch," Shun offered. I nodded and he left with Billy who decided he needed some punch also.

"I can't believe Dan danced with me!" Runo exclaimed as she ran and hugged me.

"That's nice. Where is Dan," I wondered out loud.

"Chicken wings," Runo stated bluntly.

Julie and I laughed. Even Runo joined in. Dan was really something in Runo's mind. I kind of agree. When he wasn't too busy thinking about food, he could be a nice guy, not that I liked him in that way. I watched Shun talk to Billy. He probably felt eyes on him so he turned and looked at me. I gave him a wave and he waved back. During the nights we talked, I learned that he was a ninja! Isn't that cool?

"Alice, you're really into him aren't you?" Runo asked as Julie left to get Billy. I nodded.

"He's really amazing. I never thought that one day; I would be the one falling in love. You know since I'm supposed to help everyone else,"

"Yeah, I understand," Runo gave me a friendly hug and I hugged her back, "Thanks so much Alice,"

"No problem. It is my job," I smiled. The Shun came back with punch.

"Dan's eating all the chips," Shun said. I could feel Runo burning up as she left to find Dan. I giggled.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him.

"So I could give you this," he placed the punch on a table and then reached into his pocket for a box. It was wrapped in beautiful paper.

"Shun, you shouldn't have,"

"I wanted to," he smiled as he gave it to me. I gently held it and then looked up at him as if to ask if I should open it. He gave me a simple nod. I unwrapped the paper and then opened the box. Inside was the most beautiful necklace ever. There was a small heart dangling on it and on the back of the heart said "I love you,"-Shun.

"Shun, this is beautiful,"

"Just like you," he complimented as he helped me put it on.

"Thank you so much," I hugged him and he hugged me back. It was perfect. He didn't let go of me and I didn't let go of him.

"You want to go take a walk?" I asked. He held my hand and we left the gym. Our school was quite big so we could afford a garden. It was really cold outside but I still enjoyed it.

"Are you cold," he asked. Before I could answer, he took off his jacket/suit and placed it on my shoulder. I snuggled closer to him. Everything was perfect.

"This is perfect Shun," I whispered.

"Your dream come true is about to end," someone said angrily. We both turned around and standing there was a boy and girl.

"Ren…" I heard Shun whisper.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Your boyfriend didn't tell you sweetie?" then out of nowhere he blasted magic at us. Shun had fast reflexes and pushed us out of the way.

"You're… a Devid," I stated. I realized this when his magic was red, like blood, "Shun, you've got to leave," I begged as I stood up.

"Fabia, go get him," Ren commanded and she quickly ran towards us. She quickly pranced on Shun and pushed him away from me.

"Ren, leave Shun alone!" I blasted my magic at him but he dodged it.

"Why should I? Do you know who he is," he said as he blasted magic at me. I dodged it also but it was close, "he's a Devid!" he continued. The words rang in my ears.

"He can't be…" but then I thought about how Shun survived the werewolf attack.

"You know he is," he blasted magic at me again this time I got hit. It was powerful and I fell to the ground. He walked closer to me.

"Stop it! He's not! He can't be!" I was yelling.

"Shun, was the one who was supposed to kill you. He was the one who was supposed to make all your plans fail," he was getting to me. He was trying to make me confused. When he got close enough, I blasted magic at him and he hit a wall.

"Shun, would never do that," I said calmly. It was more for me to hear than for him.

"Look at him!" Ren screamed. I turned around to see him fighting with Fabia. I saw magic blasting out of his hands… it was red… like blood. Before I could turn back I felt something hit me. It was powerful and I fell again. I was about to cry. Was Shun lying to me all along? Did he really want to kill me?

"It can't be…"

"It is!" Ren hollered as he used magic on the ground. Then red vines came out of the ground. They were coming after me. I used magic on them but it didn't work. I started running but then I tripped over something. I looked down to find tree roots. Then vines started popping behind the tree. They grabbed on to my legs and arms. I was wrapped around a tree. I couldn't use my magic and I couldn't move.

"Shun! Help!" I yelled.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

Fabia was a strong fighter and was powerful. Ren must have given her more power because it was impossible for a regular Devid to hold that much power.

"Shun you're going to die!" she yelled as she blasted me with magic. I dodged.

"Tell Ren to let go of Alice! I'm the one who didn't kill her!" I knew what I said wouldn't have made a difference.

"Ren's going to kill her. He's going to smash her into pieces and I'm going to make you watch," the words hit me. Alice was going to die because of me… well partially because of me. I blasted magic at her and she blasted some back. We both got hit.

"I'm not going to let him hurt her,"

"Why, because you love her?" she yelled. The words struck me like lightning. I loved Alice. I really did. Sure I wrote it on the back of her necklace but I really meant it. Fabia took the chance and then pinned me to the wall. She wanted to kill me more than anything. Two reasons: One because I disobeyed Ren and two because she wasn't the one I loved. Since the first day we've met, she's been crushing on me. My dad wanted me to marry her while my mom wanted me to find someone I loved. They both passed away before I could choose.

"Shun! Help!" I heard Alice yelled and it snapped me out of my thoughts. Vines or roots tied her to a tree. She couldn't move and Ren was getting closer. He had a knife in his hands. He had to kill him with something human or everyone would find out about magic. He walked closer until the knife was on Alice's throat.

"Shun! You see this? Do you dare to disobey me again?" Ren yelled. I stared in horror. Alice was going to die.

"Don't kill her!" I screamed.

"Shun, leave!" Alice said as she looked at me. I saw pain in her eyes and tears were running down her cheeks.

Ren smirked as he got ready to stab her throat. Everything happened so fast.

"Noo!" I yelled as I blasted magic at Fabia. She was surprised and couldn't protect herself. Then I shot magic at Ren't hand. It him but not be he slashed Alice's throat. I heard an ear piercing scream escaped from Alice. Ren got up slowly and laughed evilly. I stood there shocked… I just killed Alice. Fabia quickly got up and ran to Ren.

"You did this Shun. I didn't have to," Ren said and then disappeared with Fabia. I quickly ran to Alice. The vines slowly disappeared and I caught her before she fell to the ground. Blood was flowing quickly. I placed my hand her neck to try to stop it from bleeding.

"Alice… no please," I started to cry. The blood wouldn't stop flowing. "Help!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. My whole body ached from the battle with Fabia. I could feel my skin burn from the impact. The next thing I knew, I fainted but before I did I heard sirens from a nearby police car.

=)=)=)=)=)

I slowly opened my eyes. My head hurt and so did the rest of my body. I slowly sat up on the bed I was in. I realized I was in a hospital and then remembered what happened last night. I quickly got out of bed to find Alice. I stopped at my door when I saw a lot of people sitting there.

"Shun… what happened?" Runo asked on the edge of tears.

"Where's Alice?" I asked. Julie pointed to the room across from mine. It had a window and I stood in front of it. Alice was lying in the bed. Her throat was bandaged and she had an oxygen mask on with a tube in on one of her arms. Then the doctor walked out.

"Is… she alright?" I choked out the words.

"She'll be fine but she's lost a lot of blood. Luckily the knife didn't hit the spot where would have died, instead it hit her vocal cords. She won't be able to talk anymore," the doctor said. I was relieved that Alice didn't die but sad that I would never hear her voice again.

"Can I go in?" I asked the doctor. He gave a nod. I slowly opened the door and went inside. I sat down on a chair next to her bed. Her face was pale. I picked up her hand and her eyes fluttered open. Then she started to talk but nothing came out.

"Alice… the doctor said, you won't…. b-be a-able o t-talk a-anymore," I stuttered. I saw the surprise in her eyes as more tears fell down her cheeks. I saw a notebook and a pen on the table so I gave it to her. She started writing something. (the words in italics are what Alice writes)

_Why didn't you tell me?_

"I didn't want to hurt you…"

_You lied to me…_

"I know, I'm sorry…" I choked. Then she did something unexpectedly. She took off her necklace and then placed it in my hand.

_How can I ever trust you again? You don't trust me… do you?_

"Alice, I trust you. I really do," I couldn't believe it. The one time I actually fell in love with a girl only led to a break up.

_No… you don't. If you did, you would have told me and all this time I trusted you! All this time I thought you actually cared and loved me! I feel so stupid!_

"I'm sorry Alice. Please give me another chance. I'll tell you everything. I'll…" she stopped me when she handed me something else she wrote.

_Shun… it's over._

**Alice's P.O.V.**

The truth was, I didn't want to break up with him but I knew I had to. He was a Devid and I was a Cupid no matter how much we loved one another we wouldn't be allowed to stay together. I understood why he didn't tell me but he didn't understand the fact that we were two complete different people. We could never be together.

"Alice… please" I didn't look at him because if I did, I would have changed my mine. I turned away from him as more tears fell freely. After a while, he left. He probably didn't want to push me after everything I've just learned.

_One week later…_

I was in school like usual. The only difference was the fact that I always had a notebook and a pen with me. Everyone still treated me like Alice. I've also been avoiding Shun. I didn't want to face him but it was hard especially since he was in my science class. I sometimes couldn't help myself but stare at him when he didn't see me. I could still feel the pain in him when I was close to him. We acted like nothing happened when we were with Runo, Julie, Billy and Dan. I stayed away from him most of the time and I hope it was going to stay that way, for his sake and mine. I sat at my desk and stared out the window. I watched the snow fall slowly as I waited for the teacher to take attendance.

* * *

**Me: **_**For all the ShunxAlice lovers, there will be a sequel! It's called "The Magic of Devid"**_ It's bolded and everything to catch your attention.

**Shun:** You don't like me do you?

**Me:** Well…

**Shun:** Why did you have to break Alice and me up?

**Me:** That's the point of the sequel!

**Shun:** Hmph

**Me:** I'm sorry…

**Shun:** You better make a good sequel!

**Me:** I'll try. Thanks for all of those that have been supporting me for so long! Remember: _**There will be a sequel called "The Magic of Devid"**_ Bye for now! =)


End file.
